Kendall's Christmas Hero
by 2019's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Christmas is here but a certain person who is experiencing this season has returned to be a Christmas hero to someone, it looks like no one will be lonely on Christmas here. One-Shot. T, Kendall/Heckyl Tyler/Shelby.


Author's Note: This just occurred to me. Just enjoy this short fic. And yet this is the fifth I was planning on doing I'm going out of order here the fourth one have Shelby getting her revenge on Tyler. Also this was also mainly to be Tylby but this time they'll play second fiddle to this couple. Also I know I'm a little late or since it's 2017 mass early, but here's a Christmas fic as considered an early You know. Also this was unexpected but after the ending of Dino Super Charge, I was going to do like a aftermath for each Ranger however this was unintended but normally this would be another Tyler and Shelby fic celebrating Christmas, but now they are the second pairing to Kendall and Heckyl. In this fic. But anyways... Even through all this, please... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You already know. If you don't, please read my previous Power Rangers fics.

Kendall's Christmas Hero

After destroying Sledge, and his crew and Heximas who secretly escaped the Rangers were able to enjoy the festivities of Christmas on Christmas Eve. Chase and Kaylee were able to sit down and chat, Riley was still singing Christmas Carols along with James, Phillip, Keeper, and Zenowing, somehow Koda and Ivan were still walking around the inside of the Zoo and had saw Tyler and Shelby talking while they were near the dinosaurs at this point the T-Rex and Triceratops was crossing paths where they were.

"Tyler... You know I mean every word when I said I'd never want to hurt you." Shelby said.

"Yes, I know. You always meant well, Shelby." Tyler replied. "Which is one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"Can you think of any more?"

"Well..."

As Tyler listed the things he liked about Ivan and Koda still watched. As they saw Tyler and Shelby soon hold hands.

"What are they doing?" Koda asked.

"Just talking Koda, just talking."

"And holding hands?"

"That's what people do when they are in love."

"Love?"

"Koda my dear caveman, when you go back in time to your home, you will find a female who is cute, beautiful even, it will be something about her that will make your heart feel warm and maybe even fuzzy. You'll feel awestruck and all those good things."

As they kept quietly talking Santa was sneaking up on them for he was still here as well. But still he needed to finish his rounds of delivering gifts he just had a bit of spare time.

"What's going on here?" Santa asked.

"Nothing really, just looking at Tyler and Shelby." Ivan said.

"Well it seems that they are sharing a gift of their own." Santa said. Koda was confused still but Santa would explain. "All right you guys let's leave them to their gift sharing." Santa led Koda and Ivan back to the party. But before he did, he did a little Christmas magic to make a mistletoe hang above them before leaving them. At this time, Tyler was finishing up.

"...but most of all you have such a caring, loving heart and is always positive about everything. That's why I love you Shelby."

"Oh, Tyler. If only I could tell you how much I love you."

Suddenly Tyler looked up.

"I think you'd better show me."

"Show you? Why?"

"Look up."

Shelby looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Mistletoe."

"Merry Christmas, babe." Tyler said.

"Merry Christmas indeed... Babe." Shelby said as she kissed Tyler fully this kept on as it all went silent however, Kendall was walking and came across Tyler and Shelby kissing. The curator in her want to break it up. But she saw the mistletoe and decided not to.

 _Oh, good grief._

Kendall walked back giving them another look before lying against another wall, wondering what it's like to be in love it wasn't like she wasn't looking for love herself, she was too busy in her work, zoo and ranger wise. For some reason she needed, in a sense, a hero. One to sweep her off her feet to take her away from the working life. Well... Pretty much in her view for a bit. She left Tyley and Shelby to their kissing under the mistletoe as she went to the base. When she did she walked around looking at everything but as she held her arms together yet, she still wished for a hero. However as she looked, she saw a container with the letter "D" on it and she would know the container too much for it had the dark Energem inside it. Before she could call somebody she heard a voice.

"I was able to save my home planet, I have you, Keeper, and the Rangers to thank. Kendall."

Kendall turned around and saw before her eyes, Heckyl she had thought about him briefly some time after the finished off Sledge, but it only was about saving her.

"Heckyl." Kendall looked at the container.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you. I brought the dark Energem with me to make sure nobody steals it. I'm a keeper now of the dark Energem just like Keeper is to the 10 light ones."

"I see. So what brings you here?"

"Zenowing was telling me about this Christmas thing I wanted to experience what having a real Christmas is like."

"You never had Christmas in Sentai 6?"

"The would be a day of sharing things like a gift exchange day and stuff like that but nothing like this a day that's full of hope, wonder, with something to hold onto.

Soon Heckyl was standing close to Kendall and they shared a moment looking at each other.

"You saved me twice, Heckyl."

"I suppose I did. I'm just not sure what to make of this. I mean after destroying Sledge. I've been dreaming about you about how I could be your hero the third time around."

"I've been dreaming about it too."

"So what should we do?"

At this point Heckyl had an arm around her waist. Kendall would normally refuse since she doesn't know him well to touch her in that was but there was something about Heckyl that she allowed him to do it. But just when they were going to kiss, Keeper showed up and they broke from their moment.

"We will be going Kendall, Heckyl, it's time."

"Okay Keeper I'll be there shortly."

Keeper left out to wait for Heckyl as Heckyl focused his attention back to Kendall.

"I've got to go back."

"Do you have to? You said you wanted to understand what Christmas is all about."

"Maybe another time, still I got a duty to do." Heckyl grabbed the container, and held her hand. "Though I kind of wished you would come with me and see Sentai 6 for yourself."

Heckyl kissed her hand and had left it at that, Kendall wished that Heckyl would kiss her but there was no mistletoe and they had to say goodbye.

"Until next time Kendall." Heckyl said as he left. When Kendall had let go she soon shed a tear as her Christmas wish couldn't be fully fulfilled. She watched as Keeper, Zenowing, and Heckyl left in a portal to travel back to Sentai 6.

At Kendall's house, Kendall tossed and turned as she couldn't have her wish fulfilled. But somehow she held onto Dino charger 9 the Plesio charger as she slept.

Meanwhile back in Sentai 6 Keeper, Zenowing, and Heckyl was still hanging around as Heckyl still continued his Dark Energem guarding duties. Still he wondered if he really made a good decision to guard the dark Energem from evil. This was until Keeper knew what was going on.

"I think I may know what seems to be troubling you, Heckyl."

"Like how?"

"I may have interrupted a moment between you and Kendall, leaving you little time on understanding Christmas." Suddenly Keeper had opened a portal which he made for Heckyl.

"If you want, you can spend a day on Earth. I'll stop by to bring you back whenever you feel like leaving again. And not to worry, I'll watch to dark Energem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go on ahead and enjoy Christmas to your heart's content."

"Thanks, Keeper."

Heckyl had left, going inside the portal and Keeper was going somewhere else so he left inside the portal as well.

When Heckyl had arrived on Earth in Amber Beach he saw snow falling not light but not heavy either. He arrived when it was still in the morning and people were scattered around walking some were talking some were chatting and he even saw kids throwing snowballs around. He would still wander around and see people gathering around the Christmas tree and sing Christmas Carols, but if there is one thing that really touched him was how he saw people Ice Skating and soon enough he saw Tyler and Shelby ice skating with their fathers James and Mr. Watkins watching. As he watch from a distance, which he shouldn't because he is their friend. A woman with a man and a child noticed Heckyl and went up to him.

"Excuse me, sir." The woman said.

"Ma'am?"

"Sorry to bother you but I think you would remember me. You saved my daughter."

"Oh of course."

"My name's Celia." The lady said. "This is my husband Cecil."

"It's a pleasure And I thank you for saving my daughter." Cecil said.

"Oh, You're welcome."

"I'm Cindy." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you Cindy."

"What brings you out here?" Celia asked.

"Trying to understand this Christmas thing."

"You mean you never had a Christmas before?"

"Not where I live."

"Where do you live?"

"A planet known as Sentai 6. You see there's more than one planet in this universe where humans live."

"Okay."

"Well could we help show you?" Cecil asked.

"Sure. By the way, I'm Heckyl."

The four walked around as they saw more of what people do for Christmas.

"The thing about Christmas Heckyl, is it's the most wonderful time of the year, people here, put up Christmas trees and lights they give out and show Christmas cheer." Celia said.

"Singing Christmas Carols, and enjoying festivities is something to enjoy as well on Christmas." Cecil added.

"The eggnog and hot cocoa taste good on Christmas as well."

"Really?" Heckyl asked.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to try some."

So they all went to try the eggnog and hot cocoa with Heckyl wanting a bit of cinnamon in his hot cocoa. To him he has a thing for cinnamon. After the refreshments Heckyl saw gift exchanging and people kissing under the mistletoe. All while Cecil and Celia explained everything.

When the sky was getting a bit darker Heckyl had thanked them for showing him about Christmas and what it brings. They went their separate ways and Heckyl decided to actually buy something for Kendall on behalf of the generous family in whose daughter he saved and it was perfect for Kendall too.

It was turning to evening and Kendall who was still at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo was still looking over the dinosaurs and the place. Once she closed down the place she was ready to leave to walk the night around Amber Beach but before she could she was going to the base to switch out of her heels to her boots for it was a bit cold but not that cold. As she got to the base she saw a huge Purple present with navy blue bow. She looked at the present as it was for her but it didn't say who it was from.

 _I wonder who could it be from?_ Kendall asked herself but she opened it and found inside a deep purple ice skating dress with matching ice skates and navy blue leggings. The navy blue was blending in a little with the dress as well. Kendall was kind of excited that she gotten a present from someone.

"I hope you like it."

When Kendall turned around to see who it was, no doubt it was Heckyl who was approaching her. Shocked only Kendall could stand there as if her body was paralyzed.

 _This has to be a dream. It can't be real._ Kendall said to herself but when Heckyl touched her hand she nearly fainted but was able to snap back to reality. Still the face of her hero was still here and yet this is the third time Heckyl saved her in ways possible.

"Still believe this is unreal?" Heckyl asked.

"What are you...?"

"I'm able to enjoy this day to understand Christmas, and after experiencing it with volunteers, I figured you would share it with me by agreeing to Ice dance with me.

"They have Ice skating in Sentai 6?"

"Yes."

"Of course I would, Heckyl, how can I say no to my Christmas hero?"

"I'm your Christmas hero?"

"Yes. You had no Idea how much I wish you were here."

"Well, I will assume how much I will in time."

"Sure."

And with that they both left, with Kendall changing into that outfit, after that she closed up the Zoo to go and dance with Heckyl on ice.

While they were walking they they were able to hit a open shop where they were giving out free hot cocoa. They were able to enjoy it with Heckyl having extra cinnamon in his. After that they had finally got to the icy pond still the air was okay and still the snow still fell softly Kendall and Heckyl got prepared and was able to get out there. They looked at each other as the music had started even though it had a Latin pop feel still it was deemed danceable. Kendall and Heckyl were close as they held hands skating together and even turning corners together. As they continued with this ice dance, Kendall never felt like this before to be like a kid. Yet to be in love? It was like a one in a million chance for her to find love. However it yet to throw curveballs as she is in love with a human from another planet who is the guardian of the Dark Energem. Yet as of now it's Christmas and all she's thinking of is her Christmas present which is Heckyl coming to her, as he is her Christmas hero. Suddenly they were dancing close together with their bodies close together. As this kept going nearby, Tyler, Shelby, Chase, Kaylee, and Riley, with Shelby's friend, Erin were walking as if they were going somewhere, but somehow Kaylee was able to spot them Ice dancing.

"Chase?" Kaylee asked.

"Kaylee?" Chase answered while the others stopped.

"Isn't that your boss Ice skating?"

They all took a look at Kendall and Shelby was shocked herself.

"Kendall... Ice Skating?"

"With Heckyl?" Tyler added.

"Let's see what this is about." Riley said as they had all went down there. Heckyl saw them come down and was able to tell Kendall.

"Your friends are seeing us Ice Dancing they're coming down."

"Good grief. And this was going perfectly."

"It still can."

"How?"

"Just focus on me if they end up joining, think of them as stars."

Kendall laughed at that for a bit.

"Heckyl..."

Tyler and the others got to them.

"Hey Kendall." Tyler said.

"Tyler." Kendall replied.

"What brings you here, Heckyl."

"Experiencing and understanding fully the Christmas thing, and I seem to be enjoying it." Heckyl said.

"Okay."

"What brings you guys here?" Kendall asked.

"We were heading to the winter wonderland set up when we saw you two." Riley said."

"But since it's not time yet, we figured if we could join you." Chase said.

"Sure." Kendall said and Tyler and the gang got prepared as they went to go change. And soon enough the couples were skating to their hearts' content. As Riley and Erin weren't a couple they ended up dancing together and much to Shelby's surprised she was quite pleased that Riley was able to keep her company as well as entertained. As they all skated, Kendall following Heckyl's advice saw them as stars as she only had eyes on Heckyl who in return had eyes only on her as they fell more and more in love.

After time when Ice Dancing was over Tyler and the others were able to go to the Winter Wonderland setup as they were going in pairs in each sleigh. While in the ride, Shelby and Tyler notice Kendall's car going by.

"Just where is Kendall going?" Shelby asked.

"Home probably she did have a day at the Zoo and was probably turning in."

"Yeah that could be true, and if it is where would Heckyl be?"

"I'm not sure. But right now let's enjoy our night. I'm sure they're both okay."

"Yeah."

And with that Tyler and Shelby spent the remainder of their time in the sleigh looking at the lights and decorations, and also kissing with Chase and Kaylee doing the same thing later on.

Meanwhile at Kendall's house Heckyl waited near the fire as Kendall brought a blanket and two cups of hot cocoa with of course cinnamon in Heckyl's. They were able to enjoy it. Minutes after, they looked at each other.

"How is it there in Sentai 6?" Kendall asked.

"Blue like this planet but the continents are much larger. Yet it could compare to the largest continent here."

"Wow. Okay."

"Though where I live is like Oasis-ish. With a house on a cliff, through a trail of a desert into a jungle then a beach."

"Sounds wonderful."

"It is. Only problem is: It is very lonely there. But in some ways I kind of like the peace and tranquillity there."

"Oh, Heckyl..."

"Well I have to thank you for the full Christmas experience.

"Don't mention it Heckyl, you save me from being lonely on Christmas." Soon after Kendall was sitting close to Heckyl. "Anything more you can tell me about Sentai 6?"

"Why tell you when you can find out?"

"How?"

Heckyl showed his tattoo to Kendall.

"Touch it and you'll see what I imagine."

Kendall touched his tattoo and soon, Heckyl thought of Sentai 6. Kendall was able to see everything Heckyl had said about Sentai 6. Seeing the many views and animals and the place he talked about. It was as he described it, but better to see it. When she let go she looked at Heckyl with much love it was to this point that Kendall couldn't prolong the professional friendship routine with Heckyl, she finally fell in love with him. And Heckyl saw her as she was innocent.

"Are you okay Kendall?"

"Yes."

"You sure don't seem like it."

"Maybe it's because I've finally fell in love with you."

"How can you I mean after tonight I got to go back home and continue my duty."

"Heckyl please..." At that point Kendall shed tears and Heckyl didn't want to ruin the moment they were massively close to each other and Heckyl was holding her now.

"Kendall... what do you want?"

"This moment, this time, a request from you."

"What is your request?"

"Kiss me. Kiss me deep."

Heckyl kissed her as deep as he could with Kendall kissing him back soon after their bodies were close as Heckyl who was still fully clothed could still feel Kendall's ice skating dress that she still wore it wasn't long before Kendall made him shirtless and soon after they continued to make out through the night until they both went to sleep.

During the next morning Kendall was still sleeping but Heckyl had soon woke up and from his pocketwatch surprisingly it showed Keeper.

"Keeper."

"Hello, Heckyl. Did you enjoy Christmas?" Keeper asked.

"I sure did, thank you."

"When do you want to come back."

"Give me 10 minutes."

"Okay."

Soon after 5 minutes Kendall woke up and saw Heckyl getting his clothes on.

"Heckyl, are you leaving?"

"Yes, Keeper called so I got to return. Once again, thanks and I do appreciate being your hero Kendall, to tell you something..." Soon Heckyl began shedding tears but was able to look at her again before continuing. "I have also fell in love with you. But I took a big risk guarding the Dark Energem, and at all costs it can't be used for evil again. I know I have made a sacrifice."

"I... Understand."

"Thank you."

"Could you do me one favor please?"

"What is it?"

"Tell Keeper to meet me at the base in 10 days."

"Okay I will."

With that, Heckyl had missed Kendall one more time before he left the portal was opened but Keeper was not shown They must have thought that Keeper showed up then left back to Sentai 6. Heckyl had went in and soon he was back to Sentai 6 he told Keeper about Kendall's message.

As the days went by, Kendall was doing the same thing curating and managing the Zoo during those lonely nights at the zoo, she was at the base still doing a few more things. On the dawn of the 10th day, Kendall had done everything, she did finishing touches on thinks she was working on and had finished a letter. It was only a matter of time until Keeper showed up and as scheduled Keeper showed up.

"Hello Kendall."

"Hey Keeper."

"I see that Heckyl told me to meet you in 10 days."

"Yes that's right."

"Well whatever do you need 10 days for?"

"Well it gave me time to do a few things and I've decided as well."

"What is it that you decide?"

There was a long pause but Kendall knew. She was prepared as she was ready to tell him what she decided to do.

"I want to be a keeper."

Author's Note: Well I hope you like this fic, this was a bit longer than I had planned but I was able to do it. If you do like it, give my other fics a read. Once again thanks and happy reading.


End file.
